


Ring Ring Ring

by DangerNoodle



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU where kwami work like phones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 02:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7022329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerNoodle/pseuds/DangerNoodle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Hawkmoth realizes that there are other ways to break your enemies than Akuma battles. Incessant phone calls, for example.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ring Ring Ring

Marinette closed the window to her room as the transformation faded. Luckily the Akuma battle had been short and she had made it home in a reasonable hour. 

Marinette let out a sigh of relief as she sat down in her chair to begin her homework. Tikki floated down to her desk and began devouring a cookie. Looking at the clock, Marinette smiled reveling in the fact that the Akuma battle was short. For once, this designer could finish her homework at a reasonable hour without any possibility of a distraction. 

“Ring Ring Ring.” came from Tikki. Finishing her cookie, Tikki turned to Marinette. “You have a call. But I don't know who it's from”. 

“Hmm that’s strange. Tikki, Spots On” 

The suit materialized and Ladybug pulled open the communicator. 

“Chat, is this you? Is something wrong?”

Instead of Chat Noir’s face on the communicator there was only pitch black darkness. From the communicator came the sound of heavy breathing. Suddenly a male voice that was not Chat Noir startled her.

“Give me your Miraculous!”

Ladybug’s eyes widened. She recognized that voice. Hawkmoth was calling her through her communicator. She quickly regained her composure and made sure that none of her room was visible on the screen. 

“Are you really calling me to ask for my Miraculous?”

“Yes. Give me your Miraculous and Paris will suffer no longer.”

Ladybug smiled defiantly her face taking on a determined expression and replied “No.”

The void remained on her screen for a few moments then responded “Very well.” Then the call ended. Ladybug detransformed and Tikki floated down onto her desk. The early bravado Marinette showed earlier faded away as she began to panic.

“Tikki! He can't trace these calls right?”

Tikki looked up at her chosen. “No, Marinette. He would not be able to locate us through your Miraculous”

Marinette began to open her mouth to speak when she was cut off by Tikki. “And no, none your room was seen by Hawkmoth.”

Marinette let out the second sigh of relief that day. “How did he even call us Tikki?” 

“All Miraculous users can communicate with each other, Marinette”

“But Tikki…”

“There is nothing that Hawkmoth can do to harm you. Everything will be fine”

And everything was fine for the rest of the day.

*************  
There were no calls from Hawkmoth for a week. The only call being from Chat Noir telling Ladybug that Hawkmoth had indeed contacted him as well. Marinette felt anxious knowing that Hawkmoth could call them at any time. 

Marinette settled down into her seat in class. Class passed uneventfully the teacher lectured about physics. 

“Ring Ring Ring!” came from Marinette’s purse. Marinette’s face blushed as she was suddenly the center of attention from all of her peers.

“Miss Dupain-Cheng, please turn off your cell phone” came the voice of Mrs. Mendeleive

Marinette chuckled nervously and reached her purse to turn off her “cell phone” as it continued to ring. Opening to peek in she saw Tikki shaking her head. It wasn’t from Chat Noir. After a few moments of reaching around in her purse the noise stopped. Marinette let out a sigh of relief. 

A few minutes passed

“Ring Ring Ring!”

“Miss Dupain-Cheng.” 

“I’m sorry! I thought I turned it off!” came the panicked reply of Marinette.

“Is it okay if I leave for a few moments Mrs. Mendeleive? Marinette asked. “It might be important.”

An irritated nod from the teacher and Marinette rushed out of the room to the bathrooms.  
One quick transformation later and Ladybug stared at her communicator.

“You better have a good reason to call me”

The void greeted her back.

“Give me your Miraculous and I will not release the Akuma” came the voice of Hawkmoth

“No.”

“Very well.”

 

The battle was short enough that she only missed the rest of class and lunch. Marinette sighed to herself as she sat down in her next class. “What’s wrong girl? You look down.” Alya asked.

“Oh Alya, there’s this guy. He’s really annoying and won’t stop calling me.”

“You can try blocking his number you know.”

“I can’t. Not on this phone. It’s… ancient”

“I’ve seen your phone Marinette. You bought it last year!”

“It’s fine Alya, it’s just a prank caller I’m sure.

School passed uneventfully despite a certain blogger lamenting the fact that she missed her resident heroes. Trudging upstairs to her room she put down her bag. She could at least relax here out of all places.

“Ring Ring Ring” came from Tikki

Marinette sighed and let it ring.

5 minutes later. 

“Ring Ring Ring”

“Tikki, Spots On!” 

The transformation was quick just like her rising temper and her communicator was out before the transformation was even complete. Just like before the voice of Hawkmoth reached her from the inky blackness of her screen.

“Give me yo-”

“No. Stop calling me. Don’t you have anything better to do than call me? Seriously. Stop. Calling. Me.”

“If you want these calls to stop…” Ladybug’s eyes widened “You will give me your Miraculous”.

Ladybug’s eyes narrowed furiously “No.” She slammed the end call button and let the transformation disappear.

“Tikki, you can’t let him do this right? There has to be a way to stop this.” 

“I’m sorry Marinette. The communication feature wasn’t designed to ever be abused like this.”

 

*************

And so it began. The Callpacylpse as Chat would later call it. 

It started at morning during Marinette’s classes. 

“Ring Ring Ring”

During lunch.

“Ring Ring Ring”

During dinner.

“Ring Ring Ring”

And especially during the night.

“Ring Ring Ring”

Marinette was done. She transformed without a thought and pulled out the communicator to speak.

“Do you have anything better to do!? Really?! It’s 3 AM. 3 AM.”

“If you want me to stop then give me your Miraculous.”

“No.”

“Very well Ladybug. We’ll see how long this game goes on.”

And ever did it go on. The Callpacylpse was ruthless, unnerving. It struck her when she least expected it. And boy did she expect it. But she was not alone in her pain. Chat Noir was suffering too. Late night calls had ruined his sleep as well. Neither of them could sleep a wink without Hawkmoth calling them in the middle of the night.

A week passed with little sleep. Marinette stumbled her way into the classroom and sat down at a desk. She didn’t even realize it wasn’t even her own desk until a tired voice greeted her.

“Hello Marinette.”

Normally Marinette would twitch and convulse in some manner. But she was too tired for that. No. She wasn’t even shocked when she replied.

“Hello Adrien.”

That was too much of an energy expenditure and Marinette’s head fell on the table.

The brief flash of pain reminded Marinette that she did not sit next to Adrien. She sat next to Alya. Which could only mean one thing. She was sitting next to Adrien in Nino’s seat. Her eyes widened then realized she was too tired to properly panic. At least she could enjoy a moment of rest here of all places.

Her brief respite was interrupted by Adrien’s phone ringing in his bag.

“Ring Ring Ring!”

Marinette winced at the cruel noise and turned to see Adrien reach into his bag to turn his “phone” off. He had been getting calls during class as well. He had told everyone that it was from some telemarketer that kept calling him with different numbers. For some reason he couldn’t seem to mute his phone either.

Adrien turned to Marinette and two pairs of tired eyes met each other. Adrien’s voice took on a tone Marinette had never heard before. 

“I am so tired of these phone calls.”

Marinette’s anger surfaced at the thought of her own calls quelling her anxiety and replied. “I am too. I keep getting called at all hours.”

“If only there was a way to make them stop” they both replied at the same time.

Marinette and Adrien turned to look at each other, tired eyes meeting.

“Do you think-” Marinette started

“We could-” Adrien added

“Call them back?” they both finished together.

The class looked on with amazement as the class OTP talked to each each other. They did not understand what dark dangerous plans were afoot.

Danger, mayhem and hero permitted chaos.

Their mutual enemy could be defeated at last.

*************

One of the joys of owning and operating your business out of your home is that no one but your assistant cares about where you are. This allowed Hawkmoth the ample opportunity to dart away during the day to make his daily calls. His job of being a fashion designer lent him the ability to stay up late hours and to make his nocturnal calls before going to sleep. This plan was not the brightest nor flashiest but incredibly amusing he thought to himself. He got back to his work. One does not get to his station in life by dallying all day. As his pen was just about to reach the paper to complete his newest design he was greeted by a sound he had never heard before.

“Ring Ring Ring!”

Puzzled, Hawkmoth looked down at his shirt where the kwami rang.

His kwami floated up to his face with a tired expression. “It’s... for you.” his kwami intoned.

Locking the door and a quick transformation sequence later. Hawkmoth turned on his communicator and answered.

Two masked faces, one red and spotted, the other black appeared, both rife with exhaustion but eyes blazing with fury.

“Give me your Miraculous!” they all but screamed into the communicator.

Hawkmoth took a step back in shock. His shock soon gave way to anger.

“What is the meaning of this?”

“It’s simple, Hawkmoth” Ladybug began

“If you just give us your Miraculous” Chat added.

“We’ll stop calling” Ladybug and Chat finished.

And so it began. Hawkmoth felt fury that he had never known so much raw anger in four words that he never thought would be turned against him.

He was greeted with “Ring Ring Ring” in the morning.

He was welcomed by “Ring Ring Ring” in the afternoon.

He was serenaded by “Ring Ring Ring” in the night.

It went on for weeks. Endless calls back and forth. Hero and villain clashing not on a battlefield but a field of calls. The akuma attacks lessened and soon disappeared as the battle continued into weeks.

Hawkmoth was a man of patience but he was at his edge. Never before had people ever seen him lose his composure so greatly. He would twitch anytime a phone rang. He would stumble if heard heard a single “Ring”. He was done. His shirt began to ring.

“Ring Ring Ring”

Hawkmoth’s eyes twitched and he resisted the urge to scream.

“Ring Ring Ring”

Hawkmoth screamed.

*************

Legends were told of how Ladybug and Chat Noir fought valiantly on the battlefield to retrieve his Miraculous. The world would wonder how the two heroes bested Hawkmoth at his own game. Questions to the heroes of the final battle were met with one response. 

“When Paris needed our help, we answered the call.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are greatly appreciated. :D


End file.
